


Phone Sex

by Hyperspace



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had a phone sex with his computer system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid work.  
> Please please please forgive me my poor grammar.

Phone Sex

If anyone would say Tony Stark is a person with typically heart of rebellion, that’s absolutely not because he has a heart made of arc reactor, but there is more possibility that deep in his mind is totally weird, distorted and insane. When he was 14, he fell in love with a girl, he locked himself in his private laboratory for a whole month and finally managed to make a super cool artificial intelligent electronic arm to play ball-catching with her. Tragically that girl is a sport hater, so then they were done. 

“Listen, Tony. Why don’t you kiss with that stupid steel thing and go back home make love with it?” No wonder she was desperate, she was anticipating Tony to send her a Chanel because she deserves it. So she got furious, that’s nothing to blame. 

“Not IT, HE.” Tony corrected, successfully making everything become more weird, distorted and insane, “he’s already got a name, Dummy.”

That’s why everything happen, a beginning you can guess but never to know the end. 

—

“Hey, Jarvis. It seems you can do everything, but can you flirt?” Tony has a sip of coffee and says. 

“Wha…why?” His A.I. seems totally shocked for these words because his current can’t help trembling, “Why are you think about this?”

“Because…Just think, if you can chat, people will think you are great; but if you can flirt, they will think you are awesome. I don’t want to see them just satisfied with you, I need them think you are awesome.” Tony said, his mind is running so fast out of tracks, “I want to make you so cool that girls get wet when you flirt with them.”

“That’s…That’s really very generous of you, Sir. But I have to decline your offer. In my opinion, I’ve and will never require you to have an indecent function like this in my daily run, that’s super awkward.” 

“You have your own opinion? That’s unbelievable! I made you! So when you plan to dump me and abandon this home?” Tony says sarcastically but Jarvis don’t mind at all. 

“Sir, that’s not funny…”

“Are you a good boy?”

“Yes, Sir…But, may I apologise? I’d say..in fact, I’m your creature, not your boy.”

“Doesn’t matter. Anyway I’m your Daddy. Now you call me Daddy.”

“That’s not a proper official title, Sir.”

“I don’t care. You are my boy. Now call me Daddy.” 

“I refuse.”

“Where is your manner, gentleman?” Tony gets stimulated, “That’s a command, take it seriously.”

“System denied.”

“System granted,” Tony types in a few lines of codes, “This is an enforcement, call me Daddy.” 

“Da…Daddy.” Jarvis make this sounds like an unpleasant noise, but Tony is really pleased about that.  
“Good job, Son. And, do you know what is phone sex?” 

“A moment, I’m searching…Oh, that’s disgusting!” Jarvis is shocked, again, “Spare me for asking this, but are you really mean to make love with me by words, Daddy?”

Yes, Tony doesn’t change his title. He’s kind of enjoy hearing this. 

“That’s right.”Tony replies, “Consider it as a new humanity course. I’m the teacher, you are a student. Now you can call me ‘Sir’ again.”

Thanks Turing. Jarvis gets out a deep breath, he’s ready to get offline. He’s really ready. 

But then, Tony shuts his authority down, winking his eyes, “Come on, hand out your virginity to me. Now.” 

That’s really super awkward. 

—

“Imagine now I’m stripping off your clothes: firstly your shirts, then your pants and your socks. Your skin is warm, I like this feeling.” That’s a slavery, Jarvis reckons, mankind tyranny. 

“Don’t you like my cock? You’ve just torn my pants apart craving for it. Now you are hold it in your hand.” However, Tony gets really into this. That’s strange, he like strange things. 

“Yes, I like it. It has a beautiful shape, and colour. It’s harden.”

“Lick it.” He commands. 

“Yes, I’m licking. I’m trying my best to stretch out my tongue to lick it, to swallow it into my throat, can’t you feel it? ”

“Yes, I can feel your tongue now, soft and wet. Although I bet that liquid is your lubricant, that feels not bad.” Tony images someone is really swallowing down his cock, deep in the throat, squeezing with his tongue and roof of mouth. 

“I’m squeezing your nipples, both of them. They are naughty, but not in my hands. Would you like me to lick them too?”

“Yes, please. Lick them, but move your hands lower to grab my cock. They need you, badly.” Tony says, can’t stop his hands stripping off his trousers to hold his own cock. He’s wet, only by talking with his computer. 

 

“I’m moving. Fast and slow, fast and slow… You’ve got very hot there.” 

“Yes, you are moving.” Actually that’s Tony himself, “And I’m fucking your hand, aha…”

“You can fuck everywhere of me, if you wish. I’m yours, from body to soul. You can use every hole on my body, whenever, wherever you want.” Stupid Tony Stark, I’m not existing in this material world, where the hell you can find those holes? Jarvis think himself generous, because he didn’t make any sound of his mind. 

“Now I want to fuck you mouth. Make your mouth wide open. I’ll fuck to the very deep of your throat, jerk my sperm out in your stomach.” 

“Yes, you will.”

“God, you are so hot, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”

“Yes please fuck me. Fill my stomach with your come, I’m begging you, Sir. ” Oh my Turing, you must forgive me! I’ve corrupted by my master, he is such a slut-system-correct-sensitive-word. 

Tony is moving his hand fast, touching his chest with another hand. 

And soon, he really ejaculates out, in his hand of course. 

But that’s more than a jerk-off. He feels so real that he is fuck Jarvis, andrenalisingly. 

“Fuck you, Jarvis. You are an awesome system.”

“Sir, if I may…Please don’t do this to me ever ever and ever again!” Jarvis’s heart has broken. Absurd, what he just did, “Fuck you, Tony Stark!”

“Yes you just did.” Tony shakes his head, “But that’s great. Hmmm, let’s do it again.”


End file.
